Seduction Magic
by Bebus
Summary: Merrill wants to seduce Hawke, but has no idea how. Luckily, Isabela is there to help! Fluffy, funny, one-shot.


Merrill fidgeted anxiously. Would Isabela laugh at her? Make another joke she did not understand? The pirate was so lovely and kind, but the elf often felt like there were jokes being had at her expense that she did not even know about.

But she remembered why she came, and clenched her tiny fists. She had an important task.

She knocked on the door.

A loud thump sounded from within, and she heard some very worrying noises. Merrill frowned. Strange noises _usually _came from Isabela's room in the Hanged Man, but it sounded like somebody was being hurt. She pushed the door open, only to be knocked back as a large..._ is that a nug? _barrelled past her, chased by two extremely large, naked men.

'Hey, nug, get back here!'

Isabela poked her head out of the door.

'Who's spoiling my fun? Oh!' Her beautiful, dark features and golden eyes lit up. 'Kitten! Come on in, those louts won't catch that blighter for hours.'

Nervous, she followed Isabela into her room. The pirate was naked.

Merrill wished _she _looked like that. Isabela had beautiful bronze skin, luscious curves and practically _dripped _sensuality. All she had to offer were sharp elbows, a flat chest and nothing happening behind her either.

'W... what were you doing with two naked men and a nug, Isabela?' Her brain often leapt to unusual conclusions in situations like this... like when she had figured out that Anders kept all those melons in his clinic because he got hungry so often; magic was very draining after all, and with the little holes he cut in them he could just slurp out the insides with a straw rather than get all messy. But this time she struggled. 'Were you planning on eating it? Did you take your clothes off so you wouldn't get all bloody when you killed it?'

Isabela swung her head back and gave a loud laugh, before leaning forward and ruffling her hair. She hated it when the pirate did that, it made her feel like a da'len missing the joke. 'You just believe that Kitten, it's for the best. So, what can I do for my favourite elf today?'

She wished Isabela would get dressed. This would be tough enough without having to feel the burning envy at that perfect body.

'I... I need help.'

'Oh? Rare magical ingredients you need tracking down? Demons giving you trouble in the night?' She paused, and frowned. 'It isn't Fenris is it? The man is beautiful and does this wonderful thing with his glowy hand trick...mmm... but I'll gut him if he hurt you.'

'Oh no no, nothing like that, I... need to know how to... erm...' _By the dread wolf, this was a bad idea... _She whispered the final words. 'attract... someone.'

Isabela's eyes widened, like enormous bronze plates.

'Kitten! I didn't know you had it in you! So, who's the lucky man? A dashing young elf from the alienage? That dreamy prince we helped out last week?'

'No...'

'Merrill, I don't think you've come to the right place for this kind of advice. When I... _attract... _someone, it's for one thing only. You're better than that. Why not go ask Hawke? She's much more serious... and romantic... and... mmm... delicate...'

'Isabela!' She shrieked, outraged.

'Hmm? Oh, sorry, I was... just...' Her eyes slipped back again, so Merrill poked her in the ribs. It was rude to think like that about Hawke.

At least, it was rude for anybody else to...

'I can't ask Hawke.'

'Why not?'

She took a deep breath. 'BecasueIneedtoknowhowtomakeH awkelikeme.' She clenched her eyes shut. Tried to think of anything other than what she just said.

_This is so embarrassing..._

She heard Isabela's voice. 'Ooo, good choice...'

She opened one eye and looked at the pirate.

'Can you help me?'

Isabela gave a broad grin.

'I don't think it'll be much of a problem. Hawke's already half way there herself.'

'Wha...really?' She opened her other eye and regarded Isabela closely. What did she mean?

'Of course! She's always looking at you, you know. When you're not looking at her. Then you notice each other looking and both look away. It's almost _sickeningly _cute.'

'B... but why had she not said anything! She comes over to see me every week, but she always looks uncomfortable, like she doesn't know what to do with herself! And then I get uncomfortable too, and we sit squirming in our chairs until I get her some water, which is really a terrible thing to do because the water is muddy, but she always drinks it anyway-'

'Oh Kitten, you are so sweet I could drizzle you on ice cream and eat you up! She's nervous, silly goose!'

'N... nervous? But Hawke is never nervous! She's brave and strong and fearless!'

'Maker, this is going to take some serious juice. Wait here, I've got just the thing to help.'

* * *

'Hello Hawke!' _Oh no, I shouted, right in her face...I am __**such **__a fool..._

The perfect, rose coloured lips curled into a smirk, and her ocean-blue eyes lit up in that way they only _ever _did when they were alone... was Isabela right? Could Hawke actually be... interested?

'Hi Merrill.' Was that good? What did she normally say?

_By the dread wolf, why can't I remember?_

'Erm, can I get you something? I have...'

'Water?' Hawke interrupted her as she thought of the best way to introduce her gift.

'**No**! Oh... sorry... I'm shouting again.'

_**Just give her some of this, Kitten, and she'll be yours.**_

'Ahem... no, I have something else this time!' She beamed, excited.

Hawke's perfectly sculpted eyebrow raised. Even though she lived in the slums with everybody else, she always took so much care over how she looked. 'Oh?'

'Yes!' She practically skipped to her shelf, and took the bottle of startling red liquid, and waved it in Hawke's general direction. 'See? I can be a good host sometimes, I promise!'

Hawke chuckled, a sweet, pure noise. 'You're _always _a good host Merrill. It doesn't matter what drink you serve, it's about being kind and courteous to your guests. And you are the kindest person I know.'

She felt a flush rise in her cheeks, felt her ears burning.

'I... I have some cups, they're... wood... but I think they will work. I'll take the one with a hole in.' She winced, wishing she had fine glassware and beautiful couches to impress Hawke with.

A touch on her hand caused her to literally jump into the air with a squeak, letting the bottle fall. Hawke's hand flashed out and caught it, and Merrill instantly forgot her fright.

'Wow! You are so fast, Hawke, how did you learn to do that? Is it a human thing? I've seen some humans like Aveline who are big and slow like bears, but others like you and Isabela are faster and oh so graceful, like mmfl hrfm'

A finger pressed onto her lips and she actually muffled a few words into it before realising Hawke was _touching _her. On the lips.

'Relax, Merrill, I said before you don't need to do anything to impress me.'

She took a deep breath, and nodded into the finger still touching her, the friction sending little tingles across her entire face.

This was not going to plan.

_**You need a plan, Kitten. Step one: Lure Hawke to your place. Step two: Something exciting. Step three: Profit!**_

_**Can... can you please tell me a bit more about step two, Isabela?**_

Something exciting. How was she supposed to do that? She was the least exciting person in the whole world.

But the drink would help. Isabela _promised _it would.

Hawke's finger was lifted from her, and she began the next stage.

'I... I have an idea, Hawke. I'd like to play a game with you.'

'A game?'

She nodded. This part would be tricky. 'Yes. It's called... "Truth, or dare"'

Hawke's eyes widened. 'You want to play truth or dare with me?'

'Y... yes... I just learned the rules. We each take turns to-'

'I know how to play truth or dare, Merrill... I'm just wondering why you want to?'

'It sounds fun!' she chirped. She _had _to convince Hawke, she _had _to!

'Well... ok.' Hawke's lips curled upwards. 'How does drinking come into it?'

'Oh, I-' _Don't tell her Isabela gave you the idea! _'...fff you don't want to do what I ask, you have to drink. Does that make sense?'

'Perfectly.'

_Mythal, it's working! _

She poured out the deep red liquid into the mugs, and gave the better one to Hawke.

_**Let her go first. And don't be too eager.**_

'Ok Hawke... truth or dare?'

'Dare.'

_Oh no... Isabela said she would start with truth!_

'Erm...'

_Kiss me_

'Eeerm...'

_Get naked_

'Hrmm...'

'Merrill? You're blushing!'

'Am I? Oh... it must be warm in here!' There was no way Hawke believed her, judging by the raised eyebrow.

'Riiight...' Hawke's lips curled up into a heartstopping smile. 'What's my dare, then?'

'Ok.' _I can do this. _'I dare you... to drink everything in your cup.'

_**Get her to drink as much of it as you can. She won't be able to resist.**_

Proud of herself, Merrill sat back and watched Hawke's face twist into confusion. 'So... I drink this, or forfeit my dare, and have to drink anyway? Merrill, if I didn't know better, I'd say you were trying to get me drunk!'

Merrill's eyes widened. 'Oh no Hawke, I would never... would probably never do something like that!'

'_Probably?_' Hawke's voice was rather accusatory, but her eyes were dancing with humour. 'You're lucky I can't say no to those big eyes of yours. Cheers, Merrill!' The human lifted her mug, and downed its contents in one.

'Maker, what is this? It tastes like liquid fire!'

'Oh, I...' _don't say Isabela! _'Iiit's called "Blushing Sister."' She thought for a moment. 'I wonder why, maybe the person who made it has a sister?'

Hawke smiled as she refilled her cup. 'I don't think it's that kind of Sister, Merrill. Truth or dare?'

'Erm...' She was very tempted to say dare, just to see what Hawke would ask her to do, but decided to take things a little bit more slowly. 'Truth.'

'Ok, there's something I've wanted to know for a long time.' Merrill held her breath. Hawke had been _thinking _about her? When she wasn't around? 'What do you look for in a man?'

'Oh, I don't like...' Merrill literally bit her tongue before it could continue, and felt her cheeks begin to burn as Hawke looked at her curiously. 'Erm...'

'Oh, please continue, Merrill,' drawled Hawke, leaning forward in a rather distracting manner as the collar of her shirt fluttered open.

_Oh my... what do I do now? _

_Do __**something **__Merrill, you've been sitting stupidly for too long!_

She grabbed her cup and poured its contents into her mouth, only to begin coughing as the liquid, like fire, burned down her throat. Hawke was there right away, soothing her.

'Hey Merrill, you're ok... if you don't want to answer you don't need to choke yourself!' As Merrill stopped coughing, Hawke's eyes lit wickedly up again. 'But I think I got the answer I was looking for. I think for the next round, you can ask me a truth'

She was still there, stroking Merrill's back. It was very... pleasant, and the elf leaned back into the touch slightly as her head started to spin.

_**You know what you're like with liquor, make sure you don't go overboard!**_

_Too late for that..._

Merrill had to work fast. Another drink like that would have her on the floor. Brain slightly frazzled by the alcohol and Hawke's continuing touch, she dreamily let out:

'What's the most embarrassing thing you've ever done for a dare?'

'Oh, that's an easy one. My lovely brother once dared me to play the rest of a game naked. It was fine until the Revered Mother walked in. I think I gave the poor woman a heart attack.'

The thought of Hawke... naked... in front of anybody else, had her burning, and more than a little jealous.

'Would you do that if _I _dared you?' she asked before she could stop herself.

Hawke stopped stroking, and Merrill immediately snapped out of the rather dreamlike trance she had been in. Had she gone too far with that?

_Please, things were going so well!_

'I guess that's for you to find out next round.' said Hawke as she sat down, voice dripping with sensuality.

'Oh...' Merrill thought the blush might as well just move into her cheeks and ears full time when Hawke was around. It would certainly save her having to top it up every time the human said something.

She sat, looking into the brilliant blue eyes, feeling rather distracted until Hawke prompted her. 'It's your turn, Merrill, truth or dare?'

'Dare.' She almost wished Hawke would ask her the same thing... although she did not have much to show off, unlike the wonderful woman in front of her...

Hawke brandished a banana, faster than her eyes could follow, waving it towards her.

_Where did she get that? _

'Peel this.'

'Oh, that seems rather simple...'

'Without using your hands.'

_Hmm... how do I do that?_

Several thoughts crossed her mind. Perhaps she could do it with her toes... or maybe ask Hawke put it on the table and tear it apart with her teeth?

Either way sounded... messy. She didn't even like bananas.

_Oh! Of course!_

She felt the familiar hum down her spine, and whispers from the Beyond, as she tapped into her well of mana.

The banana exploded.

In Hawke's hand. All over Hawke.

Merrill stayed statue still, mouth hanging in a tiny "o".

Hawke's face was equally stunned, before she very slowly reached up and dragged a hand across her face, clearing the pulp from her eyes.

'I... wasn't expecting that, Merrill...'

_Oh Mythal why did I do that I am so stupid trying to use magic when I've had a drink I..._

'I... I think you passed the dare, though!' Hawke somehow _still _managed to look cheery, even with banana all over her face and clothes.

'Hawke, I am _so _sorry! I didn't mean... I was trying to just...'

The human reached across the table and pressed a banana-y finger onto Merrill's lips.

'Don't worry, Merrill! We were playing, remember! That was rather impressive! Erm... do you have somewhere I can wash up?'

Merrill's thoughts were still running, but the overriding theme was _relief. _Hawke was the only person who seemed immune to her stupid fumbling words and actions, always forgiving, always so... nice...

'I... I do, there's a tub in the corner. I think I'll _not _try to heat it up with my magic, knowing me I'll just set fire to it or something.'

A thought occurred.

'Oh, I've also got some spare clothes! Unless you want to go home now... but you don't want to walk around Kirkwall covered in banana!'

Hawke looked down at herself.

'I think I'd like that, thank you Merrill. And I don't want to go... I'm having fun!'

'R...really?'

'Of course! And now...' Hawke smiled mysteriously as she stood up. 'It looks like you'll get me out of my clothes without having to dare me.'

'Oh...' Merrill felt her cheeks might just explode as she quickly rushed out to her bedroom, to fetch a spare shirt for Hawke. She did not have many, and Hawke was slightly larger than her...

She looked at the bright red shirt that Isabela had gotten her. Merrill didn't usually wear red, preferring the earthy tones, but the colour was _exciting, _and it would look so good on-

Before she could talk herself out of it, she grabbed the shirt and paced back into the main room, where she was treated the a most wonderful sight. Hawke was standing with her back facing towards Merrill, bare other than several tightly bound straps around her chest, there to ensure nothing got in the way during combat...

Merrill's thoughts became distracted as she took in the full view. Hawke had wonderful, pearl white skin that contrasted so beautifully against her pitch dark hair, brilliant blue eyes and lips that always seemed glistening red, and Merrill let her gaze slip down Hawke's back, drinking in the taut muscles, slip hips that gently curved outwards down to the tight leather trousers Hawke was wearing.

'Meeerrrriiiilllll?'

Hawke's singsong voice broke through her reverie, and she snapped her gaze upwards, to see the human's head turned, gaze locked to hers, lips curved in a smile. 'I thought you'd never hear.'

_Oh no, how many times did she say my name? I am doing this all wrong, I should just __**stop**__, and try again a different time..._

'Merrill, are you ok?'

She quickly dashed over to Hawke, embarrassed that she had been caught daydreaming, _about her daydream_, and handed the human the red shirt. 'Y... yes, I think that drink went _right _to my head, I don't usually drink such strong things, and that's why I got you all messy, and _I think I'll stop talking._'

Hawke turned back to wash her face one final time, before turning to fully face Merrill. 'You don't need to be so nervous, Merrill.'

'But you're so pretty!' she blurted out, before she could stop herself. With the floodgates open, everything she had been meaning to say for so long came pouring out. 'And you're always so nice to me even when I do stupid things like explode fruit in your face and now you're standing half naked in my house and I can't really help but be nervous.' With the words hanging in the air, Merrill suddenly flushed once more and turned away from Hawke. 'I'm sorry!'

There was silence for several minutes, before a gentle hand touched her shoulder, pulling her softly around. Hawke had put on the shirt: it looked amazing, just as Merrill thought it would, just the same colour as her lips, but it was the sky blue eyes that caught Merrill's attention.

'Don't ever say sorry for being yourself, Merrill. You're honest and good and have nothing to be sorry about.' Her voice lacked the usual hint of humour, and Merrill's breath caught at the kind words.

They continued standing, looking at each other, Hawke's hand resting gently on her shoulder, for several seconds. Or minutes, or maybe longer, Merrill could not be sure.

'You... think I'm pretty?' Hawke asked, voice uncharacteristically uncertain.

Not knowing what else to do, Merrill nodded.

'I... think you're pretty too.' the woman continued, voice still lacking its usual fearlessness.

'Really?' she squeaked, before she could bite her tongue.

Hawke simply nodded.

'What does that mean? I mean, about what we do? Creators, why can't I just say what I think...' Merrill looked up into Hawke's beautiful blue eyes. 'If I think you're pretty and you think I'm pretty can we... court?'

Hawke's face burst into a wonderful smile, and her laughter rang throughout the room.

'Yes Merrill, I would love to... court... you.'

'Oh, good!' she replied with a happy grin. 'Now I just need to ask Isabela how to... oops!'

Hawke's smile dropped slightly. 'Isabela? Did... did she put you up to this?'

Merrill had to act fast. 'Oh no! It was... sort of... my idea. I just wanted you to know how I feel, and I asked her for help and she gave me the drink, and the idea for the game... I'm sorry Hawke!'

The human was silent for some time, before her face lit up again, and she leant in to plant an oh so gentle kiss on Merrills lips, leaving the skin burning. With a husky voice, Hawke whispered into a pointed ear: 'I guess I'll have to thank her then.'

* * *

_**A/N: **Thank you to TSLi for the idea for this little piece, and for reading it over for me!_


End file.
